


Cutting You Free

by jynx



Series: SpringFRE [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, mer!kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hapless mer lands in a net and a pirate rescues him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting You Free

Fili walked along the dock, hands in his pockets, as he waited for the ship to reload. Thorin was loading in the food, alcohol, and other necessities and Fili had taken the opportunity to get some quiet time in for himself. They’d berthed at a port near Barbados during a nasty storm and Dwalin was checking the ship over.

He was distracted from his thoughts b the sound of thrashing in the shallow water under the dock. He braced himself and leaned over, startled to see Kili caught in a net. The merman was gnawing with his sharp teeth at the netting, tail twitching and flopping back and forth to make the angry noises.

“Kili?” Fili asked, startled.

The mer looked up, pulling away from the grass and wool woven net, and trilled in distress.

Fili checked the drop and vaulted over the side of the dock. He landed in the water that went up to his hips and trudged his way to Kili against the current. He pulled out the knife in his boot and started cutting Kili free. The mer helped, using his teeth and sharp nails, to make a hole wider.

Once the hole was big enough Kili swam out of it. He went into the shallow waters, clawing his way up the sand, and shuddered. Fili made his way back up to the beach himself, watching as Kili’s body twisted and thrashed, his tail splitting and forming into legs. His scales melted into flesh as Kili keened softly, his fins forming into feet, and then it was over. Kili lay panting in the sand, naked, tired.

Fili knelt next to him, running a hand over his spine, leaning down to kiss Kili’s shoulder. “What happened?"

“Was following,” Kili said. His voice was soft and harsh from the strain of changing. “Bad storm. Current. Net."

Fili nodded. “You have a habit of getting caught in nets or by pirates."

Kili rolled onto his side and curled around Fili. “My pirate. Others bad. Mine."

Fili stroked Kili’s hair, sorting the strands away from the seaweed Kili wore as decoration. “Of course I’m yours,” he said. “And you are mine. I will say that we need to get you some pants."

Kili huffed. “Swim."

“You could swim to the ship, yeah, but the current is pretty bad right now."

Kili gave his hip a tiny bite.

Fili chuckled. “You’re going to do what you want anyway. Just be careful?"

“Always,” Kili said.

Fili stroked his hair as Kili relaxed around him. He did not seem inclined to move and Fili settled in on the beach, ignoring the wet sand, to stroke his mer. Kili’s eyes closed and he relaxed, pleased. He made tiny noises, little trills and clicks, close enough to mimic a satisfied purr.

“Stay with me?” Fili asked.

“Always,” Kili replied.

“We’re sailing to New Providence soon,” Fili said. “You said there was a mer colony there that you could visit."

“Nori,” Kili said. “There."

Fili nodded. “It would be good to see him. Dwalin would be thrilled."

Kili nibbled on Fili’s thigh idly. It was never a threat of being eaten, only an action he did out of habit and affection. Fili closed his eyes and tangled his hand in Kili’s hair. This was what he missed while his mer was gone: the simple please of touch and physical contact. And now, as Kili breathed and nuzzled him, Fili was content.


End file.
